fivenightsatfreddysfandomcom-20200213-history
Night 5
This is the fifth shift of the first five games. If you're looking for the fifth shift of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator, see Friday. FNaF 1 = Night 5 is the final night in Five Nights at Freddy's. All the animatronics difficulty levels are at max and Foxy comes out more often, it is the hardest night in the game besides Night 6 and 7. Upon completion of Night 5, Mike Schmidt will receive his paycheck worth $120 for working the five nights. When the player returns to the main menu, they will find a star added to it for beating Night 5, and the bonus Night 6 is unlocked and selectable, separate from the main game. Strategies Use the same strategy for every other night, but be alert for Freddy. He can sneak into your office and you can close the doors while he's in the office, so you won't even notice. Check on Pirate Cove, Foxy will be active on this night. Trivia * The phone call for Night 5 is just a robotic voice speaking and then a scream. Check this link if you want to see it decoded... : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jd9QDsegdhw&channel=MrLiamVan Gallery Mike Schmidt cheque.png|Mike Schmidt's cheque. |-|FNaF 2 = Night 5 is the fifth playable night of Five Nights at Freddy's 2. As well as being the final night of the main storyline. This is one of the hardest nights in the game, as every animatronic is incredibly active. Upon completing Night 5, Jeremy Fitzgerald is awarded his paycheck of $100.50 for his work in the week. Once the player returns to the main menu, they will find that a star has been awarded to them, and Night 6 is unlocked and selectable, separate from the main game. Gallery JF.png|Jeremy Fitzgerald's cheque. |-|FNaF 3 = Night 5 is the final night in Five Nights at Freddy's 3, in this night Springtrap will make quick work to get to you office and all the Phantoms appear more. Minigame The player takes the role of a ghost child. The child goes up to the Safe Room. Arriving at the outside of the Safe Room, filled with the discarded pieces of all four main animatronics, the child enters the room. Once inside, they find four more crying children lining the exit, blocking the terrified William Afton from escaping. Also inside this room is an empty Spring Bonnie suit, lying against the right wall, and three arcade cabinets. The child chases William around the room until he finally grows bold enough to run to the suit, slipping inside and laughing triumphantly at the kids. However, moments later, the suit malfunctions, crushing William and slowly dropping him to the floor, dead in a pool of his own blood. The children disappear, and the minigame ends. Ending When the player completes this night, they unlock "Nightmare", the equivalent to Night 6, and they unlock access to "Extra", a feature accessible from the main menu. The player is also rewarded with the first star on the main menu screen. The screen shown upon completing the night depicts an ominous picture of the original animatronics' heads laying on a flat surface. The exact picture differs depending on the endings; in the bad ending, the heads glow brightly, signifying that the animatronics are still haunted. This is not the case in the good ending, where the heads do not glow, implying that the children's souls have finally been put to rest. After getting the good ending, the player will be awarded another star on the main menu screen. Gallery BadEnding.png|The Bad Ending screen. GoodEnding.png|The Good Ending screen. |-|FNaF 4 = Night 5 is the final night in the storyline of Five Nights at Freddy's 4, in this night all the animatronics are replaced by Nightmare Fredbear. The breathing the other Nightmare animatronics make is replaced by laughter. Minigame to be added Trivia |-|Sister Location = Night 5 is the fifth and final canon night of Sister Location. It has two endings, the Real Ending and the Fake Ending. During Night 5, the player will attempt to "fix" Circus Baby. In the elevator, HandUnit lets the player know that technicians may be on site, and that the player should ignore them. He will then offer the player a "delightful gift basket", but no matter what the player's preference, it will auto-correct to Exotic Butters. As the player checks if the animatronics are on stage, the animatronics are replaced by the technicians who seem to be hanging from a noose. Real Ending In the Real Ending you go to the Parts and Service room which Circus Baby is in, she says something bad happened and that she needs to go to the Scooping Room, after putting in a code and pressing the green button Baby is off to the scooping room but can still talk to you through a chip, she tells you that Ballora is hunting you down but she manages to convince Ballora to move aside, after that you are in the scooping room and the animatronic fusion Ennard reveals itself, it says that the way it looks now it can’t leave the facility, but if she looked human than it could leave, it proceeds to scoop Eggs Benedict and take the place of his innards. In the Ending cutscene the silhouette of Eggs Benedict can be seen at home in the bathroom mirror; the eyes open, showing that they are purple animatronic eyes. Fake Ending In the Fake Ending the same thing happens, Baby is in the Parts and Service, sending her to the scooping room, but instead of entering the scooping room you head into the Private Room, after which HandUnit will say that you will be rescued at 6am and then fired, however Ennard proceeds to hunt Eggs down. The player has to fend Ennard off from the left and right doors and front vent. As the player remains in the room, Ennard will speak to the player first starting with Circus Baby's voice, then changing to the voice of William Afton's daughter, pleading the player to let them in. Watch Your 6, the music that plays in the Private Room. Once 6AM has come Ennard will say "I will find a way out." Eggs heads home and watches the finale of The Immortal and the Restless, however at the end of the show Ennard reveals itself to have escaped the facility on its own and has crawled to Egg's house. Trivia * The Fake Ending is only achievable if the player has completed the Baby Minigame successfully, otherwise a female robotic voice will say "access denied" and Ennard jumpscares the player. Gallery SLEnding.jpg|Ennard in Eggs Benedict's body. Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Category:Nights Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Category:Sister Location